


We'll Build The World Again

by fruitmyloops



Series: Our Love Is God [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blacks and Rosiers are NOT related, Crack-ish, Dark Blaise Zabini, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Theodore Nott, F/M, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Not at all canon compliant, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Really fucking overdramatic, Rosier Blood Curse, Shit Gets Dark, Slow Burn, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Some Weasley Bashing, Soul Bond, Torture, a lot of fucking drama, and swearing, kind of, marauders live, maybe major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitmyloops/pseuds/fruitmyloops
Summary: Born to Hades and Persephone, as the ninth month meets its end, three will be born, but only two will remain. Bound to a flame and a winged beast, with devastating power their enemies know not. Their allegiance will be downfall of the dark or the light. They will live together and they will die the same, for one cannot perish while the other survives. Athena and Ares, bringers of wisdom and war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, past Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter - Relationship, past Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: Our Love Is God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194938
Kudos: 6





	We'll Build The World Again

* * *

Athena fell asleep and dreamt.

Dreamt of a boy. A boy her own age with a face much like hers.

Her brother, she decided.

Ares. That was his name.

They stood hand in hand, as if the untwining of their fingers would tear them apart.   
There was a girl with them. Their sister.

They call her Artemis.

  
Artemis is drowned by a man.  
A manipulative old man with a superiority complex.  
A man who finds joy in playing God.

Zeus, she decides.

  
Ares watches his home burn down.  
Both his sisters are presumed dead, along with his mother,  
leaving him the sole heir to a false family.

Though, Athena.  
Athena is far from dead. 

Athena is stuck in her own lucid reality, unable to tell fiction from actuality.  
She doesn't wake up but is unaware.

For none of it was ever a dream.

She knows not of the lie she's been living.

That lie being the life of Hermione Granger.


End file.
